


for want of an ice beast

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Asgard and doesn't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	for want of an ice beast

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

“’m hottt,” whined loki again.

the best thing about loki coming to visit asgard was that he couldn’t bring the ice beast with him, and so he couldn’t send thor to be eaten by the ice beast at all. although, thor was pretty sure loki was just saving them up, and would make sure to set the ice beast on thor lots of times to make up for it when thor went to visit him in jotunheim again.

the worst part of loki coming to visit asgard was how loki wouldn’t take off any of his furs, even though the sun was shining and it was boiling hot, even indoors. for the first day, loki had stayed inside with his magic ice cubes and floating fans. but, if thor had to be loki’s hubband (and loki had told him several times that he did), he was going to share with loki all the treasures of asgard. and that meant going outside, into the sunshine.

loki sat in a puddle of fur on the grass, clutching his melting ice cubes and wailing. thor crouched next to him, feeling helpless. “take off furs, loki,” he pleaded. “not that hot.”

“’m dyinngggg,” cried loki, his cheeks flushed purple. “make sun go away, hubband, or, or, or i set one thousand ice beasts on you.”

“ice beasts not here,” pointed out thor. “ice beasts melt in sun.”

“i melt in sun,” loki sobbed.

thor reached out to him and took the ice cubes, then tucked them under loki’s furs against his chest. “i not let you melt,” he promised, and screwed up his eyes tight and concentrated.

after a while loki’s crying turned to quiet sniffles. “what you do, thowdinson?” he asked.

thor breathed a deep breath, and the skies darkened above them, a heavy black cloud rolling across the sun and immediately cooling them. loki laughed with delight. “hubband! that you? you make sun go way?”

thor nodded and smiled, blushing a little as loki reared up and grabbed his shoulders, nuzzling his horns against thor’s cheek happily. he hugged loki back, ignoring how sodden and unpleasant his furs now were to the touch. “hubband,” sighed loki happily, and thor wondered if loki would let thor show him the rest of asgard now; the fountains to play in, the trees to climb, the fruit tarts to steal.

a few fat drops of rain landed on them, and loki drew back, looking puzzled. “what that-” he started to ask, before the skies began to pour down on them, loki screamed with terror and rage, and clung tightly to thor.

“is just rain, loki,” said thor. “from clouds. better than sun, yes?”

loki glared at him through his hair, now sodden and slicking down his face. “you do this?” he growled, his fingers turning to painful claws on thor’s arms. “you make wet? one thousand ice beasts for you! look at furs – they ruined! hair ruined! bad hubband!”

thor sighed unhappily as they ran towards the shelter of the palace again, and decided not to remind loki that he had at least a dozen other furs or that his hair would dry just fine. at least he had gotten one smile from loki. perhaps tomorrow he’d get two, if he managed to find an umbrella pretty enough for loki to deign to walk under.


End file.
